Is This Real?
by CopDog
Summary: Whisked away to another world! How insane can a girl's life get? How can a girl be in boring reality then go to an entirely different place? -This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Apart of Your World**_

Wonderful scenery, an ordinary day that suddenly turned anything but, that's what you're expecting. This story does not start off that way though. Instead we begin with a storm, a storm is what started it all. Gray clouds covered the sky, lightning struck followed by the inevitable thunder. Gusts of wind whipped buckets of dust off the ground, carrying debris with it. That day Pamela was supposed to be walking home from school, but the poor fifteen year old couldn't see a thing due to the dust and her light brown hair thrashing around her face. Her father who worked at her high school as a math teacher was sick that day and couldn't come to school with her. Luckily, she didn't live that far off from the school so her parents, reluctantly, were allowing her to walk. The thing was, she'd have probably have been home already if it hadn't been for that darned storm! She also would've started cursing the winds had it not been for fear of swallowing a mouthful of sand. '_This is just...'_ she thought, annoyed.

Looking down she realized that she couldn't see the ground. Thinking back, she _**had **_noticed, you would notice the loss of pressure beneath your feet, she just never cared to address it as she would've rather ponder on her situation other than the missing rocks and dirt she was previously walking on. Yes, she was weird like that.

Looking up again, the dust and debris spiraled around Pam in a sort of tornado. _'I'm dreaming,' _she mused. That was the only explanation she could think of. The ground can't just disappear like that. You can't just stand up straight in a tornado unharmed. Are there even many tornadoes in the Mojave desert? _'Yes, I must've gotten hit in the head with a bucket or trash can and gotten knocked out band am now dreaming.'_ She nodded her head at her own thought as if trying to confirm that was the reason. '_Now, all I have to do is wake up,'_ she clenched her eyes shut, repeating the last of her thought over and over. She willed herself to _wake up._

In that moment the sound of the wind stopped, the thunder and lightning halted, everything went silent. Thinking that she had escaped her dream, Pamela opened her eyes slowly only to see nothing but darkness. Her sky blue eyes widened at the sight and she started shaking slightly. The girl who normally could control her feelings of either sadness or fear couldn't hold back her fright in this moment. Yes, she _was _scared of the dark, but here there was truly nothing but black. The girl started to think in hysterics. Ideas of how she was going to get home, questions of where she even was, wonders of if this was even a dream all raced through her mind at once. The chubby girl couldn't really handle her breathing in that moment either, so for the first time in her life she just fainted.

Pamela awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining down upon her. She opened her blue eyes to a sight she didn't quite understand. _'Grass? Trees? What am I doing in a forest?' _Looking down to her feet she realized she was wearing something entirely different than that of which she was wearing the moment she fainted. _'Boots? Capris? A shirt that shows my stomach?!' _Her eyes widened, '_I'm not fat anymore?!' _Her shocked expression grew even more surprised when she looked to her chest, _'My boobs are huge!'_ Her hand moved to her face. _'Where did all my acne go?!'_ Her hands moved to her hair. _'When did it grow so long?!' _She shot up off the ground_. 'What the hell is happening?!'_

Pamela took a deep breath to calm herself. "Its okay Pamela, you're just crazy that's all," she murmured quietly to herself. Becoming completely silent after her little breakdown, she heard voices to the far right of her that sounded strangely familiar. Following the voices , they became more and more clear.

"C'mon Luce, just try, please?"

"Aye! You'll never catch a fish if you don't hold a rod, Lucy."

"I don't want of fish Natsu! I only came because you and Happy wouldn't leave me alone!"

Pamela's mind reeled at their names. "It can't be..."

The teenager hid behind a nearby tree and peeked over at the trio she heard. The first thing she saw was a small blue cat with a green sack upon its back, sitting beside the river. Near it stood a boy with pink spiky hair wearing a scaly-looking scarf, a black waistcoat with gold lining and thick white trousers with black sandals. Standing next to him was a blonde whose hair was in two pigtails wearing a Heart Kruz belly shirt, a short blue skirt, knee high navy blue socks, and black boots. The girl looked rather angrily and the other two, but in a more playfully annoyed sort of way rather than a rageful one. Pamela hurriedly ducked behind the tree and pressed her back against it.

"No way," she breathlessly mumbled, "How is it possible?"

She knew these people, maybe not personally (how would you know fictional characters from an anime you watch?), but she did in fact know who they were. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy of one of the most famous shounen animes, Fairy Tail.

"This has to be a dream!" She whisper-shouted to herself, forgetting that one of them had superhuman hearing.

Deciding to check her suspicions, she turned to peek around the tree again, but found herself face to face with Natsu. He stood there with a protective glare on his face. "Who are you?" he asked her rather intensely._ 'Not a dream,' _she gulped.

"Uh-" she was cut off.

"Natsu calm down you're scaring her." Lucy came into view slightly smiling in acknowledgement to the stranger in front of her. Natsu's glare was soon replaced by a grin.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just you don't smell right."

"Nastu!" Lucy whacked his head, "That's rude you know," the celestial mage scolded.

"Sorry, Luce, but it's the truth." He was once again hit in the head.

"I-it's okay…" came Pamela in a small voice, "but to answer your earlier question, I'm Pamela." The teen held out her hand in an attempt to shake hands with her favorite characters in the show.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, and that's Natsu and Happy." The blonde took her hand and shook it in a friendly way.

"Um, I actually already knew that," the words slipped out of the brunette's mouth.

"How did you know that?" Happy questioned in a cute-ish voice.

'_Oh crap, that's right, of course they wouldn't know about a whole other world that practically stalks them! Think Pam, think of something that would make sense in this world.'_

"I, uh, read a lot of Sorcerer Weekly. Yeah! That's how I know you! You guys are from the Fairy Tail guild right?"

"Yup! It's the best mage guild in all of Fiore!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a huge fan of your guild, from what I've read it seems really awesome. I actually came to Magnolia to visit the guild. I have a request."

'_I'm lucky I came to this place I'm sure they could help me get back to my world,' _she thought, _'but they're going to know I lied to them… My heroes probably won't trust me after this.'_

"Oh, wanna come to the guild with us then? You could talk to Master about your request."

Pamela nodded her head and the trio turned quartet headed to the guild. The place that Pamela wished so many times to be, but she knew she couldn't stay here. She needed to get home to the real world. The boring place, that was where her family and friends were probably worried for her. Deep down she knew that, but even so, she wanted to stay maybe a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I sorta kinda didn't have any internet. Now some things to note because I really should've said this earlier. This takes place after the Sun Village arc and before the Tartarus arc and this will most likely have hints of pairings because I'm a total fan girl. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time, but I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did it wouldn't be popular at all. Anyway, without further ado...**

**Chapter 2: **

Maybe it was the sight of the guild hall that excited her. Maybe it was the voices of the heroes she had come to know through the famous anime in her world that continued to laugh, chat, and drink while she walked through the doors. Then again, maybe it was just the fact that she was really there, standing in the midst of a world with magic that would _**never **_exist in her world. One thing was sure, though; Pamela was absolutely starstruck at the sight of the place called Fairy Tail. The entire hall was as large as portrayed in the show.

Pamela took a swift look around the enormous room. In the corner, sat Levy with her nose buried in a book while Gajeel was next to her munching on an iron bar. A table away from the two were Jet and Droy who glared daggers at the iron dragon slayer, jealous that the man was sitting with their solid script mage. Pamela giggled silently at their childness. Over at the bar, was Mira. She was cleaning a glass and talking to Lissana and Cana (who was drinking a barrel of booze, typical). Beside them, but not necessarily litsening to them, was Wendy who looked completely enthrawled in the conversation that she, Carla, and Pantherlily were having. In one of the middle tables, Gray and Juvia (who was practically clinging to him, but he didn't seem to mind) were chatting with one another. At the same table Erza looked like she was kind of listening to the conversation, yet she seemed more focused on eating the scrumptious strawberry cake in front of her. Over in another area of the guild the Thunder Legion, Laxus included, were posing for a team portrait that Reedus was painting. Meanwhile, Macao and Wakaba were talking about, ahem, 'the young women of the guild' and Romeo was next to the pair, rolling his eyes. Nab was staring at the overloaded request board (it was becoming normal again for the people who were left behind in the past seven years). Laki and Max were over somewhere talking to each other. Vijeeter was over somewhere dancing oddly, while Kinana was serving drinks the mages of the guild. It was really wonderful.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted to his clammering guildmates, some of them stopping what they were doing to greet the young fire wizard.

"What the hell, Flame-brain?! Why do you have to make all that noise?" Gray yelled to his frenemy.

"What'd ya call me, Stripper?!"

"You looking for a fight, Slanty Eyes?!" At this point both of the young mages were clashing their heads together.

"What if am, Droopy Eyes?!"

"Then, I'm gonna-! Hey," Gray turned to Pamela, "who's this?"

Pamela, slightly surprised that he took his attention off the fight, was blushing slightly seeing that he was in nothing but his boxers. "Gray, your clothes," the teenager told him, casually. Man, she'd wanted to that for a while, now, she got the chance.

At the news of the missing items, the raven-haired man started frantically searcing for the his discarded clothes. When he found them he looked back to Pamela. "How'd you know my name?"

_Whoops! I let it slip again!_ "Oh, that? I read a lot of Sorcerer's Weekly. I'm a huge fan. The name's Pamela!"

"Could it be that you're here to join our guild?" Erza's strong voice came as she walked up to the group.

"W-why would I do that?" Pamela stuttered.

"You have a large amount of magic energy coming from you. My apologies, I assumed that you were here for that reason."

_M-magic energy?! I'm a wizard? _"N-no, I'm, uh, actually here to submit a job request."

"I'm sorry, but Master's not here at the moment. He went to a meeting with the other guild masters," Mira notified the brunette. "Is it urgent?"

"Uh," Pamela hesitated. _A few days... I could wait, that would mean I get to stay a bit before going home._

_But you're parents are worried, _a voice warned.

_They'll be fine, it's not like any of this is real, _she argued.

_It is real and you know that. Do the right thing._

The teenager shook her head. "No, it isn't urgent. I can wait."

"Good job, Carrol. You brought the girl," a menacing, deep voice resounded from a dark area. His glowing, purple eyes and his mouth the only seeable features. In front of him floated a bright lacrima flashing images of Pamela talking with the Fairy Tail guild.

"Of course, Master. I could never disappoint you, after all, you are my husband," a young woman with silver hair spoke.

"Yes... Now, all we have to do is wait for her... true potential to show through and our plan can be executed." The man smirked deviously.

"How long will that take, Dear? I want to play with the girlie all ready," Carrol pouted.

"Not long, my sweet. She will be ready soon enough. I promise." A cackle escaped the lips of the man and the woman followed suit, the laugh echoing in the small room.

**How was it? Was it good? Well I'd love to hear what you guys think so review, please. I'll make sure to get another chapter out as soon as I can. **

**Cop, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm back~ So, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I would mess Fairy Tail up if I owned it.**

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Pamela questioned, rather unsure of the offer.

"Of course! It's for a couple of days and you need a place to stay. And, besides, we are friends aren't we?" Lucy assured the fifteen year old.

It was around closing time at the guild. Everyone had left except for Lucy, Pamela, and Mirajane, who was supposed to lock up. The entire day the teenager had talked with the characters she would only ever dream of talking to (mostly the girls because Natsu had started a guild brawl shortly after they arrived).

Pamela contemplated the offer. Even if this was one of her most favorite things in the whole world _**and**_ her most favorite female character offering, she wasn't the type that instantly got comfortable with going to people's house only a day after meeting them. Or touching them. Or them touching her. Just getting comfortable in general on the first day was really hard. Then, she remembered that in this world you needed jewels to get a place to sleep. Even in her own world she was broke as can be and she wasn't very comfortable with sleeping in the forest, or outside _**at all**_.

The young brunette nodded. "Thanks, Lucy, really."

"Alright, then let's go."

The pair had just entered the apartment that belonged to Fairy Tail's lone celestial spirit mage. That was when Lucy started to do her routine check for any surprise guests that just happened to be visiting her. Pamela giggled quietly watching the blonde, remembering that she always overlooked the lump under her comforter. Really, it was so obvious that Pamela was trying her hardest not to point it out. It wouldn't be any fun if they were revealed so soon. So, deciding to keep quiet for the time being, Pamela had to act curious of Lucy's actions.

"What are ya looking for?" the girl asked innocently, using what little acting skills she had.

Lucy turned to her, satisfied that she didn't find anybody in her home. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh, ok." _Good excuse._ "Oh! I just remembered, I must've left my stuff in the forest when I met you guys. Now I don't have any of my clothes or toiletries..." Pamela trailed off. She knew she was going to need something to change into after she bathed and she wasn't going to sleep in these clothes. Luckily for her, she came up with another lie that sounded nowhere near suspicious.

"You can borrow mine, for now. I think I have an extra toothbrush, too. I'm pretty sure my clothes will fit you. Tomorrow we can go look for your stuff if you'd like," Lucy once again offered.

She was about to respond and say that she was sure they wouldn't when she remembered that her body was different now. She knew either way she was uncomfortable, but she really had no choice. "Thank you again. You really are very generous," Pamela smiled at Lucy.

"Honestly, it's no problem at all. And you're my friend now, you're practically family." While she said this, Lucy was digging through her drawers for some pj's for her guest.

_That's not how it works where I'm from..._

Pamela smiled again.

"Here," Lucy handed Pamela some clothes and two towels, "you can go and take your bath first."

Pamela nodded and went into the bathroom to do so. While getting undressed she looked over to the mirror and her eyes widened.

_Is that really me?_

Her skin looked so smooth. Her eyes were a pure shade of blue, something of the color of a river. Her eyelashes were long and so was her hair. It was... different. It was her new look.

And she liked it. She smiled brightly, seeing her teeth were a brighter white than she had come to know.

_I want to stay like this forever._ Her grin then dropped and she shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't stay any longer than a few days. She needed to get back to where she belonged.

_But you belong here, _a voice different from the one that begged her to go home as quickly as possible, tempted.

_No, I-_

_Yes, you do..._

_No. I don't, _she thought firmly. She had to think of her family. The real one she had at home. Finally able to keep a steady mind, she got in the tub and began bathing.

Pamela came out thiry minutes later, refreshed. Her hair was mostly dry and brushed and she was dressed in a tank top and shorts. When Lucy noticed her, the woman went to take her bath. Now for one of the most awkward parts of staying with someone you barely know: figuring out what to do with yourself while you're alone. She peeked over at the lump under the comforter on Lucy's bed. She smirked.

_Time to wake a sleeping dragon. _

She knew the thought was pretty devious and rude and so unlike her, but she was bored and she wanted to know if she could wake the heavy sleeper. So, whitout a second thought, she ripped the blanket off Natsu. Seeing the man sleeping so soundly was pretty cute, she had to admit. Pamela was a teenage girl after all. She cancelled that thought, though, knowing that Natsu belonged to someone else. Someone in this very apratment. She smirked again and giggled a little evilly, but stopped herself abruptly, knowing she had something else to be doing.

She went back to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu~ Time to wake up~" she cooed, keeping her voice soft enough to make sure Lucy didn't hear.

Nothing.

"Natsu?" she said a bit louder.

Yet, again, noth-

Natsu opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Lucy?" he grumbled.

"No, I'm not-"

"Come here." He grabbed her and pulled her down into the spot next to him and cuddled into Pamela. Instantly her face turned into a tomato.

"Natsu, really, I'm no-"

"You finally came home, you took forever at the guild. Happy even left because he said he couldn't wait any-"

"Natsu!" Pamela yelled, "I'm. Not. Lucy."

Natsu chose that moment to wake up fully and stare at the girl, whose cheeks were still pretty flushed. He instantly let her go from his grasp. Pamela got up from the spot she was forced in and looked down at him.

He scratched the back of his head. "That explains a lot. Sorry 'bout that."

Shaking her head and regaining her composure, Pamela forgave him. "At least that gives me some evidance of my suspicions," she mumbled. Of course, Natsu still heard her.

"Suspicions of what?"

Realizing that she forgot about his sharp hearing, she spoke, "Oh! Nothing, nothing at all."

Lucy chose that moment to come out of the bathroom.

The blonde, who was now in her own pajamas, looked between the dragon slayer in her bed and the young girl next to him. "Eh?!"

**So, what'd you think? I wasn't originally planning on ending this chapter so soon, but I thought, "Hey, they should totally get a cliffhanger," thus, this is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Cop, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First of all, please be warned that there is a bit of NaLu fluff in this chapter. If you don't ship them, good-bye! Anyway, I'm not so proud of this chapter, but I'm trying to update every week so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 4:**

Lucy, Natsu, and Pamela sat around the little coffe table in the middle of Lucy's bedroom.

"Natsu, when did you get here?" the stellar mage huffed, slightly annoyed he was able to get by without her noticing.

"After I left the guild," the fire mage answered, not really thinking much of it.

"And you," Lucy turned to Pamela, "why aren't you surprised?"

Pamela's blue eyes widddened with innocence as she stated her next words. "I thought it was normal. Don't couples like to surprise each other?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened considerably. "W-we aren't like that..." she muttered in embarrassment. At that Pamela giggled internally. It was so great that she could tease them and actually be heard.

"I'm sorry, I really thought that you were dating. I mean, you guys seem to always be together." Pamela couldn't help the act, it was too precious of a moment.

"I-its okay," the blonde managed.

The brunette, though, had some more she wanted to add on the matter. "It was pretty cute. He thought I was you and started cuddling into me," she laughed, wanting to tease them a bit furthur. Lucy's face once again exploded into a deep scarlet color, and Natsu even showed a hint of a blush.

After that, a silence consumed the trio.

Pamela yawned, exaughsted from the events that overtook her normal life. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Okay. If you want you can take my bed," Lucy once again, offered.

This time Pamela turned the offer down. "No, it's fine, I'm not very comfortable with sleeping in other people's beds."

The woman nodded and climbed into her bed. Natsu followed after her. A tick mark appeared on her head. "Natsu, go home."

"Why? You're letting her stay here, why not me?"

"She doesn't have a place to sleep, you do."

"But-" the pinkette tried to argue further, but realized the threat of a 'Lucy Kick' was inevitable. Besides, he could just sneak by later when she was asleep. "Okay, I'm going."

He opened her window and started to climb out of it.

"At least use the door!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu ignored her and continued his normal route.

In the background, Pamela giggled. It was just too adorable, the way the two acted. Shaking her head, she headed toward the couch.

"Here." Lucy handed the girl a blanket.

The teenager smiled, "Thanks."

Both of them got setteled, Lucy on her bed and Pamela on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

A screech awoke the girl who was sleeping soundly on the couch, blanket now laying on the floor. She looked groggily at where the noise came from.

"Natsu! Why are you in my bed?!"

The dragon slayer lifted his head slightly, "Mornin' Luce."

"Don't 'morning' me, idiot. I thought you went home, why are you here again?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came back here. You were asleep so I didn't wake you up."

Laughter chimed from Pamela's direction. "You guys always this lively in the morning?" Of course, she already knew the answer, but she wasn't supposed to. Not in this world.

"Yup!" Nastu answered, grinning.

Lucy shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips, something she was trying hard not to let anyone see.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to make breakfast for four now. Wait, where's Happy?"

"He had a sleep over at Wendy's."

"Oh, okay. Then, I guess it's just breakfast for three."

The trio arrived at the guild, a depressed atmosphere surrounding Pamela, something she was able to accomplish to convince the others it was truly lost. Her bag of stuff that is. After breakfast they went out to find 'her stuff'. When they hadn't found anything, she knew she had to act down. So, now here she was, making it look like she lost everthing she supposedly brought to Magnolia because of being an extremely excitied fangirl.

"What's wrong Pam?" Levy asked as she walked up to her.

"I lost all of my stuff..." she answered in a rather convincing way.

Lucy came up, "It's okay, we could go shopping later."

Erza approached the group, her eyes shining, "I would like to come along on this trip."

_Oh no. _"Okay, how about a little later before you guys go home?"

The girls nodded.

"Is she ready yet?" Carrol pouted. She stood at the side of the crystal ball watching eagerly as their target was once again chatting with her friends in Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry, my sweet. The little birdie is almost ready to sprout her wings," the man shrouded in shadows assured, "She'll be ready to fly into our clutches sometime today. Only once her magic starts to show."

**Hope you enjoyed, although I'm not as proud of this. I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**Signing out, Cop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi there! I hope this chatper is good enough to apologize for the crappy chapter I posted last time. I'm actually quite proud of myself, so, please enjoy. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does, though.**

**Chapter 5:**

This was hell. She couldn't believe it. Of all the situations that could have happened, _this _had to be the outcome. Why did it have to be Erza? Why did Evergreen have to join? Why did Natsu have to drag Lucy off to who knows where? Why did Gajeel decide to take a mission with Levy?

Currently, Pamela was being dragged around by Erza and Evergreen, shopping. The brunette hated shopping to begin with, and being with a self-proclaimed fairy queen and a monster was making it worse. Don't get her wrong, she loves both characters, but this was just ridiculous. Not only were they trying on most of the clothes for themselves, but Evergreen was making Pamela carry all the outfits she was buying. (Erza can just store them with her magic.)

She sighed and cleared her throat as they walked along the shopping center. "Girls, I don't mean to be rude, but do you think I could try a few stuff on now?"

Erza looked to her and realized she was being extrememly inconsiderate. "I'm sorry. I just got so dazed. Please! You may punch me!"

Pamela sweat-dropped. "I-it's okay, that's not necessary."

Evergreen sighed in slight annoyance. "Alright then, if you insist."

Finally! She could finally be more than a clothes hanger! She dashed forward a little bit towards a clothes shop for teenagers. Then, she stopped.

She suddenly became depressed. "I forgot... I don't have any money..."

"It's okay. I'll pay," offered Erza, "as reconciliation for my ignorance earlier."

"Thanks, but I don't want you paying because you feel guilty."

"Then don't think of it that way, think of it as a favor."

Pamela nodded, "Okay."

They continued on their course to the clothes. Erza picked out an outfit for Pamela to try. "Here," she said handing it to her. As it turns out, Evergreen did the same.

"Uh, okay," she replied taking the articles from the mages' arms. The girl walked over to the changing stations.

As she began to slip the new items on, she noticed something off. She saw in her reflection that her left arm was turning a brownish gold. Not trusting the mirror, she looked down to her arm. Feathers began growing almost instantly. The brunette looked down to her hand, it turned yellow and her nails became longer and thicker, turning into talons. She looked back up to the mirror, horrifed. Concurrently, the same thing happening to her left arm. In her reflection she spotted golden brown feathered wings sprouting from her back.

By now her light blue eyes were wide with terror, she wanted to scream, but she was too shocked for any sound to come out. Her legs became the same color as her feathers, but grew fur as they transformed into a lion's hind legs. A lion's tail sprouted from her lower back.

From her nose and mouth a yellow beak began to grow. Feaathers grew in place of her hair and covered her face and the top half of her body. Fur grew onto the lower half. Her azure eyes became smaller and the black pupils started to fill them in. Pamela began tripling in size, as well.

"Are you all right in there?" Evergreen asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Um, what if I said 'no'?" She questioned, a squak tinted her normal voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza countered.

"I don't know! I..." Pamela trailed off as her tranformation into a griffin completed.

With her new size, Pamela's head poked out from the top of the changing booth. Of course, her head was not that of a human anymore, but of a bird. The now half-eagle-half-lion screeched, the noise echoing in the small shop, alerting the surrounding citizens along with Erza and Evergreen. Many people were scurrying out of the building, some screaming rather loudly. The two mages, who stood in the midst of the chaos, stared at what used to be thier comrade in shock, although Erza quickly shook it off and glared at the creature.

"What did you do to our friend?" The red-head's voice was menacing as she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour. "Yes," Evergreen agreed, preparing to take her glasses off, "I happened to like her."

Internally, Pamela was struggling. She tried fighting her hardest against the creature that was now in control of her body. _'I'm right here!'_ she tried to tell them, but it was no use, the griffin was too storng. _**It**_ was winning.

The griffin once again cried out in defiance to the women who threatened it. It swiped away at the door that trapped it, simply knocking it down with really no effort at creature leapt forward, claws and talons scraping against the tiled floor, heading toward it's target: Evergreen.

Before it could attack her, though, Erza sprang in front of her, and sliced her sword at the front foot of the being that she didn't know used to be the young girl she was worried for. It didn't realize it was attacked and stared at Erza. Seeing her as an enemy, it snapped it's beak at her. Erza easily dodged it.

"I said, 'What did you do with my friend?"

In the background, the young woman with silver hair, Carrol, cackled bringing both mages and the griffin's attention to her. "How can you not see? That is you friend!" she chuckled, her purple eyes lit up in absolute amusment. "It seems her magic finally decided to show through, time for me to play with the little birdie~" she sang.

Erza and Evergreen, still quite shocked, looked up at the creature, who glared at them, and back to the silver-haired woman.

"What?!"

**Hope you liked it. Please do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow! **

**Signing out, Cop!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my readers! I'm back with the new chapter. Yay! I know this one is kinda short, but you know what? ****Deal with it.**** No, just kidding. seriously, I am trying to get a chapter to you every week, so at least be grateful for that much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Trust me, I don't think I can handle that kind of pressure.**

**Chapter 6:**

"It's true," Carrol nodded, still quite amused. She pointed to Pamela who was still in Griffin form and not in control of her body. "That is your friend, and I'll be taking her."

Erza looked up to the creature that was crouched down in a position that showed it was ready to attack. Then, she looked back to the new-comer. "If that's true," she looked thoughtful, "then I cannot allow you to harm her!" Erza's brown eyes were menacing as she glared at Carrol.

Shaking her head to clear the confusion still written on her face, Evergreen also glared at the woman. "Yes. You are not going to hurt her."

Carrol cackling once more. "I wasn't going to injure her _**that**_ badly!" Her chuckles then promptly stopped. "Also," her purple eyes gleamed, but she was more serious than before, "I wasn't asking. **You will let me take the little birdie.**"

The two Fairy Tail wizards suddenly stepped aside like mindless drones, unaware that they were being controlled.

During their conversation, Pamela was busy trying to take back her body. Honestly, the brunette was tired, it seemed she just couldn't move or say anything of her own free will. So she decided to give it a rest. Maybe if her companions knocked her out or something, she would return back to normal. At least, she thought so.

The girl was rather surprised to find another woman, and an insane one at that. The lady kept laughing, for who knows what reason, and she kept calling Pamela a "little birdie". It was really strange indeed. She didn't worry, though, even if the silver-haired woman was after her, there wasn't anything for her to fear. Especially since she explained that the griffin standing before them was truly Pamela. After all, she had two Fairy Tail wizards with her. Like heck they're letting their precious nakama be taken away from them.

Unfortunately for her, both mages stepped aside at the woman's request. If they could, Pamela's eyes would have bulged out of her head in surprise. This couldn't be right! Something had to be up! They would never give a friend away!

_'Erza! Evergreen! What are you doing!'_ she once again tried screaming, while the woman strode toward her.

"Why hello, Little Birdie," the woman addressed her, "I'm Carrol. I'll be taking you to my master now."

What was going on? Oh! Pamela could care less what was going on, she needed to do _**something**_! She needed to fight back! She needed to be in control again! She needed to protect herself and her friends!

"Ah, ah, ah. If you try anything, I will do you some harm. I wouldn't suggest that. Now, what I need you to do is **go to sleep**." Carrol said.

_Wait a second, did she just... read my mind? _Pamela thought, as her eyes started drooping closed. _N-no! I don't... wanna... sleep..._

And she drifted off.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite and follow. And do me a HUGE favor. I'm pretty young and I'm still trying to perfect my writing, but I can't do that if I don't get feedback. So please, please, please review! **

**Cop, signing out!**


	7. Not a chapter, but PLEASE read

**Hey! So, this is not a chapter. Sorry. See, the thing is, let's be honest, my fan fiction is pretty crappy. It's just I have school and, well, I try to get a chapter out every week because I don't want to be like those other writers that are always making excuses and taking months on end to update. **

**I'm not saying I'm not going to continue writing this, and I'm **_**definetly**_** not saying that I'm going to be like them, but here's my solution to this lovely problem: I won't post a chapter until it's at it's upmost best. I write a lot so I'm sure it won't take much longer than two weeks to do. And I'll do myself and all of you a favor, I will repost this and take some time to edit and revise the chapters already posted, then after that I will **_**only**_** update when each chapter is almost perfect. How does that sound?**

**Also, while you guys wait for the new chapters of this story, I may just post more one-shots to keep you entertained. **

**Thank you for understanding and reading this, and I **_**promise**_** you won't be disappointed. Besides, I'm probably reposting the first chapter today.**


	8. Also not a chapter but PLZ read

**Hey, so I may not be able to update properly for a while. Here's the thing, my computer is infected with, Heaven knows how many viruses and now my browser is refusing to even open. Yeah... its a huge problem. Right now I'm actually editing a previous document on my tablet. I could try doing that for every chapter, but that would mean copying down everything I wrote in the computer. I'm sorry, but that would end up taking too much time and would annoy the hell outta me. Also, if you wanna continue reading this story go to the reuploaded version. Its the same story, and I'm starting from the beginning, but it will be much better and have more details. Anyway, I don't know his long it'll take 'till this problem is fixed, but I promise that by the time it is I'll have all the chapters fixed and reuploaded along with extra chapters as an apology, y'know, if it takes too long.**


End file.
